


pi spot

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Nocturnal Emission, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Usually Jin’s collarbones are just ticklish, but Yamapi’s touch is different.





	pi spot

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin’s whine dies in his throat. The lips around his cock are unmoving, eyes hidden by a fringe of bangs, gender unknown. He tries to move, to push through that hot, moist tunnel, but it’s not tight enough, his attempts going unrewarded. Still he’s stimulated, desperate for release, muffling his noises with his arms as his hips seek out any kind of friction.

A brief flick of a tongue on the tip and he’s gone, groaning into his own skin as his body shudders with orgasm. His nerves still tingling, he sighs and snuggles with himself, the lingering stimulation taking him higher until it disappears with a shift in the weight next to him.

His eyes pop open. He can’t see very well without his contacts, but the big red numbers of an alarm clock are visible through the blur. 4:08 AM. It’s not his clock, nor his bed, but it’s familiar and he recognizes it instantly. Along with the faint snores of his best friend.

Jin squirms uncomfortably as the reality of what just happened makes itself quite clear in his pants. He can’t believe it – he’s almost twenty-seven and just rubbed off on a mattress in his sleep like a teenager. He hasn’t even been deprived lately, although it’s mostly just been him pleasing himself. That shouldn’t matter, though, release is release. Pi told him once that frequent ejaculation prevents prostate cancer, and while that may or may not be true, jerking off every day is much easier than quitting smoking.

A cigarette sounds really good right now. Jin rolls out of bed, banging his knee on Pi’s nightstand because he’s not used to the layout of this room, and manages to grab another pair of boxers from his suitcase before stumbling out into the hallway. He’s not worried about Pi waking up; Pi sleeps like the dead and probably wouldn’t have noticed if Jin had rubbed off on _him_ in his sleep.

The thought makes Jin shiver, and he tells himself it’s just the aftershocks of his orgasm. He didn’t even remember falling asleep in Pi’s bed, although it’s not the strangest way he’s woken up after a night of drinking together. Jin’s dance sessions with Jason have left him pretty sore, and Pi’s couch isn’t the most comfortable. With his old bedroom turned into a studio after he officially moved to California, there weren’t any other options.

He’d probably just followed Pi whenever they’d decided to go to sleep last night. That sounds like something he would do. He hadn’t even bothered to get a hotel room or see if he can crash at his parents’ house when he returned to Japan. He just went straight to where he had lived for three years.

Jin smokes in the bathroom, perched on the sink with his feet on the toilet and the little stained glass window propped open to expel the smoke. Pi won’t care – he smokes in the shower. Idols have to consolidate activities in order to fit them all in. Or in Pi’s case, in order to sleep.

As the nicotine wakes him up, he recalls that feeling of stimulation that led to his subconscious orgasm. His fingers automatically lift to his collarbone, lightly dusting the skin and making him jump at his own touch. All at once sensations flood throughout his body, and all at once Jin knows what had happened. Pi must have flung his arm across Jin’s side, behind his head or whatever, any position that would have caused his hand to end up on Jin’s shoulder, fingertips making contact with Jin’s most ticklish area.

Or not ticklish, Jin mentally amends with a snort. He considers telling Pi that he’d unconsciously gotten Jin off in his bed. His face would be priceless, if nothing else. It occurs to Jin that he should be much more bothered by this, but it’s 4:30 in the morning and there’s probably more than enough liquor still in his bloodstream to offset his conscience.

By morning – afternoon, actually – he forgets all about it. Pi makes instant pancakes for breakfast and they taste like crap and life is back to normal. While they eat, they talk shit on Ryo, Shirota, and Kusano, which is counterproductive because they’ll say the same things to their faces tonight at the party.

There’s always a party. Sometimes Jin feels like his life is a neverending string of parties, different faces and places but the atmosphere is still the same. Drink, dance, laugh. Look good and appreciate others looking good. Have fun, spend money, and make other people happy, too. Such is the life of a party guy.

Partying in Japan is different than California. He has to be much more careful here. In California, nobody really knows him yet, so he can actually dance in the clubs and talk to strangers without worrying that they’ll maul him. According to Jason, they won’t maul him even after they know who he is, just shyly approach him for autographs or post sneak pictures on their Tumblrs. The paparazzi will still make up scandals about him, but that’s just something that comes with the fame. It’s a small price to pay to not be quarantined to the VIP section because he would otherwise get torn apart by his fans.

House parties have been a trend in their group lately, starting with Shirota and his bungalow in Okinawa. Then Jin’s younger brother almost got evicted for trying to throw a party in his apartment; in addition to the noise complaints, someone who shall remain nameless took a piss off the balcony. They crossed apartments off of the list after that.

Pi’s place (formerly Jin’s as well) would have been the prime spot if not for their clashing schedules. It’s not a house exactly, but half of a duplex with two stories and shared laundry facilities. Their neighbors live outside the city and sublet the other unit, usually to university students who partied just as much – if not more – than the pair of idols. When Jin brought his American dance crew to Japan for his concerts earlier this year, he rented the extra unit for them. It was cheaper than three hotel rooms for a month and Dom didn’t mind cohabiting with the two girls. From what they told Jin, they had a blast.

Each unit has two bedrooms upstairs, a kitchen and living area downstairs, and bathrooms on both floors. There’s also a balcony with a fire escape that leads from the master bedroom, which Pi won in janken three years ago. Probably they could have afforded something better, but they liked the small coziness of it and less space meant less to clean. Neither one was particularly domestic; often they let it get to the point of bugs and allergies before breaking out the vacuum cleaner and Lysol.

Now it was just Pi’s. Jin signed the lease on his Los Angeles condo a few months ago and his old bedroom was turned into a studio. There was an unspoken agreement for unlimited visits, either way, and even though it’s financially logical, Jin had gotten used to living with his best friend. Even if he hadn’t been around that much in the past year.

Tonight Pi’s hosting the party, which works for Jin because he doesn’t have far to stumble back. It’s nothing to write the tabloids about, just the troops and their friends and whoever else wants to come. More of a “Jin’s in town so let’s get together” kind of event. Jin knows that Pi had mentioned it to his old group, but he’s not expecting any of them to show up. They’re busy with their own work. Nakamaru would probably come if he was a party kind of guy. He’s not.

They lounge around until evening, watching whatever is on TV and just relaxing. Finally Jin retreats to the bathroom to get ready, stuffing his hair under a hat and spraying on some cologne to smell good. He hops into his baggy jeans and a T-shirt, tosses on some chains and rings, and nods to himself in the mirror. It’s just the guys, nobody to look good for.

Shirota proves him wrong when he shows up with a pair of girls, an arm around each one with a bottle of wine in his hand like a pimp. Jin just rolls his eyes; he’s not looking for that kind of company tonight. It makes for a better party, though, not a “sausage fest” as Ryo referred to it last time, which is ironic because Ryo dislikes girls at house parties more than Jin does. Ryo claims they ruin the comfortable atmosphere, and Jin understands this as his friends focus on the girls more than each other.

More girls show up from Kusano’s invite, followed by their friends, and even Jin’s brother brings someone he introduces to Jin as his girlfriend. Jin’s not impressed, but Reio seems to like her and Jin’s not about to deny anyone that kind of happiness. They’re mostly models and while Jin has nothing against models, he didn’t fly back to Japan to swoon over them.

Still he manages to have a good time, but that’s probably because Pi isn’t paying any attention to the girls either. They’re drinking and playing cards with Ryo at the kitchen table, just like old times and after awhile the sounds of girls giggling and shrieking fade into the background like a movie soundtrack. Surprisingly Nakamaru arrives a little before midnight and joins them, and Jin’s mood lifts with each fond insult directed to his ex-groupmate’s face.

Around 3 AM the girls leave, along with their male escorts, and Jin doesn’t really pay attention to who goes home with whom. Just Ryo and Nakamaru are left, both too drunk to go anywhere, and it’s entertaining to watch them try and open the sofa bed while arguing. Jin hopes that Nakamaru doesn’t mind Ryo kicking in his sleep.

Pi’s long past the cut-off point, the perk to being the host as he bounces off of the walls instead of walking properly. Jin quickly learns that it’s because he _can’t_ walk properly, tripping over nothing and falling right onto Jin, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oof,” Jin says. “How are you so heavy when you’re so skinny?”

“Must be my big heart,” Pi replies in a sing-song voice, emphasizing the symbols _ko-ko-ro_ and Jin almost expects Pi to ‘kon’ his nose. He doesn’t, though, just tries to push himself up, failing miraculously as he crashes back down onto Jin over and over again.

Jin shoves at him. “If you don’t knock it off, Ryo and Nakamaru are going to get the wrong idea.”

Pi laughs, presumably giving up as he stretches out his legs and curls up on top of Jin. Like a really big dog. “You smell good.”

“You’re drunk,” Jin replies, poking at his side. Pi giggles, and Jin smirks as he does it again. “Get _up_.”

He’s not that sober himself, which is why he didn’t think it all the way through before launching a tickle attack on Pi right there on his kitchen floor. Pi squeals, both of them banging their elbows against the chair legs as they laugh and wrestle. At least until Pi ambushes Jin collarbones full-force, and Jin can’t stop the groan that vibrates his body and effectively halts both of their movements.

Jin knows Pi can feel it, hard against his thigh, and it takes all of his minimal self-control not to give in to the urge to lift his hips. His eyes are squeezed shut, not wanting to see the look on Pi’s face, shame coursing through his body at his reaction to Pi’s touch.

Then that bastard touches his collarbones again, slipping his hands under the fabric of Jin’s T-shirt, and Jin makes a strained noise as his body automatically undulates towards the promising friction. “Pi, stop.”

Pi kisses him. Jin’s intoxicated brain is slow to catch on, but by the time it does, Jin’s arms are already wrapped around Pi’s neck, pulling him closer while Pi presses their lips together and licks his tongue. It’s a mind-blowing kiss and Jin doesn’t have much mind left to spare right now, unable to do anything but give into the sensation of Pi in his mouth, the thigh muscle he’s rubbing against, and those fingers on his collarbone.

When Pi shifts on top of him, Jin gasps at the realization that Pi’s just as hard as him. It has his legs falling open, accepting Pi between them and now he’s moving with intent, thrusting like he’s having sex and Jin’s never felt anything like it. He’s whimpering into Pi’s mouth and he’ll be embarrassed about it tomorrow, but for right now it feels good and he likes the way Pi growls into his mouth when Jin fists his hair.

Pi trails all four fingers the length of Jin’s collarbone and Jin’s body arches, his orgasm hitting him like a bullet train and his first coherent thought is that it feels better when he’s awake. Pi jerks on top of him, and it’s the oddest feeling in the world to feel Pi’s cock twitch against his with only their clothes separating them. Jin’s done this before with girls, but this is completely different and Jin can’t say he didn’t enjoy it more.

Once again he feels gross and humiliated, but now he has a deadweight on top of him in the form of a sleeping Pi. His subconscious is taking him over as well, and while it isn’t the first time they’ve passed out on the kitchen floor, it’s the first time Jin wakes up with both a blanket and a pair of arms draped over him.

It’s also the first time he’s been glad to go back to California. His American debut is looming closer, the final touches being put in place on his collaboration single with Jason. Everyone involved is so nice to him, supportive and assuring and Jin doesn’t know what he would do without them. He can’t imagining going for something this big on his own.

He spends a lot of time with Lizzy, since she lives in L.A. and they’re in the same industry. Sometimes Jin gets the feeling that she’d like to be more than friends, but he also knows she understands that he’s just not interested in that right now. She’s hot and all, definitely Jin’s type, but he doesn’t feel anything when he looks at her. He sees a female friend, a younger sister he need to protect. The only reason he grinds with her at the club is to keep the creepers away.

Another thing about Americans is that they respect his boundaries. Last summer when he asked his dance crew to please avoid touching his collarbones, they listened. Aubree had asked him why, and he told her he doesn’t like it. And that was that. They joked around with him and play fought, but they never crossed that line. Probably because they were technically his employees, but he liked to think that they respected him, too.

Jason does it by accident, thankfully in rehearsal and not on stage. The younger pop singer is confused at first, presumably thinking he unintentionally hurt Jin by making contact with him during a “dust off your shoulder” move, and kneels on the floor next to him in concern. Jin has his forehead to the ground, clutching his collarbone and even _more_ embarrassed that he tripped and fell in front of his mentor, and it’s not until his body calms down that he realizes that it had just tickled.

That’s all. No arousal, no erections, no spontaneous orgasms. Jin’s breath is still staggered from the shock, but that’s the extent of his involuntary reaction. He assures Jason and the choreographer that he’s fine and tries to explain about his collarbone, but Jason keeps his distance from then on and Jin’s pretty sure that the other man now thinks he has a gay complex.

All things considered, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Jin’s no scientist, but if he doesn’t get turned on _every_ time someone touches his collarbone, even he can see the logical conclusion of it being something specific for that one person who _does_ invoke that feeling in him. It gives him a lot to think about with no time to actively do it; the debut comes and goes before he can stop to breathe, his life becoming a whirlwind of appearances and performances and being stared at like he’s some exotic lifeform not of this world.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” he says for the seventieth time, and even the reporter looks hopeful. “But I do I have someone I like.”

When he finally returns to Japan after months of promotions, he doesn’t know what to expect. It’s almost comforting when he’s ambushed at Narita, his flight details naturally leaked on the Internet, and running away from the hoards of fangirls strangely feels like home.

But he can’t say “I’m home” until he steps through the threshold of his old house, kicking off his shoes and taking a deep breath. He can finally relax now, sleep for more than four hours a night and go an entire week without physically exerting himself. Even Pi wielding a spatula at him can’t raise his tension.

“You made me lose five thousand yen,” Pi greets him through a mouthful of whatever he’s cooking, probably curry.

Jin slumps against the stair railing and pouts. “You bet that I would fail?”

“What? No.” Pi looks offended, like he can’t believe Jin would think he would do that. “I bet that you wouldn’t come back before New Year’s.”

“Why do you bet on stupid things like that?” Jin asks, scratching the back of his head nervously because for awhile it looked like they wouldn’t finish his album in time. “You need to get a life, Pi.”

“Shut up,” Pi tells him, then shoves the spatula in his mouth. “It’s pork curry.”

That it is, and Jin’s so grateful for _real_ Japanese food that he can’t stop himself from closing his eyes and savoring it. He may have even moaned, purposely loud, laughing when Pi yanks the spatula away.

“You have good timing, it’s almost done,” Pi tells him, leaning into the kitchen to toss the spatula into the sink. “The curry is simmering while the rice finishes cooking.”

Jin starts to nod, then squeals as Pi attacks him. At first he thinks Pi’s trying to strangle him, but he should have known better when his fingers drop to both sides of his collarbone and he can’t get away fast enough. The only escape route is the stairs, which he trips on in his haste and Pi’s right behind him, reaching around from the back to torture him.

It’s nothing at all like when Jason had done it. An explosion of sensation courses through his veins, one of the carpeted stairs at the perfect height for rubbing against as Jin hardens to full mast. He chokes on his moan and Pi pauses, laying flat on Jin’s back as they both kneel on the stairs.

“Jin,” Pi says in a voice that both terrifies and excites Jin.

Jin can’t stop moving, shaking from the force of his arousal, and the words come without his permission. “You did this to me, you bastard.”

Pi’s hands come back to life, thankfully abandoning his collarbones and sliding down Jin’s trembling arms. “That wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“Which time?” Jin replies. “The time you made me come in my sleep or the time we humped on the kitchen floor?”

“Kitchen floor,” Pi says. “I made you come in your sleep?”

He sounds proud, and Jin elbows him in the chest. “I don’t get it. It only does this when you do it.”

“Oh, that means you like me,” Pi declares, like it’s the most logical thing in the world. “I’m glad it wasn’t a dream. That makes this much less awkward.”

Jin doesn’t know what he’s talking about, then Pi presses closer Jin’s eyes pop open at the feeling of Pi hard against his ass. He rests his chin on the stair and looks up, like the answer to his problem lies at the top landing, but all he sees is a light shining from down the hallway and a lot of dust bunnies.

“You need to vacuum,” he says, and Pi leans down to suck his neck.

Bad puns aside (Taguchi’s influence will never fully disappear), Jin cranes his neck around as far as it will go and finds Pi’s mouth. It’s much better when they’re sober, Pi rocking gently against Jin as they kiss. One of Pi’s hands goes back to Jin’s collarbone and he swallows Jin’s cries, grinding harder as his other hand drops down to grope Jin through his pants.

Now Jin pushes back, for reasons he doesn’t quite understand other than that he likes how Pi’s grunts feel against his tongue. He hasn’t done this before with a guy and he’s pretty sure Pi hasn’t either, but they seem to be heading that way and Jin can’t find any reason to stop it, even given his current position.

“I like you, too,” Pi whispers against his lips, and the warmth in Jin’s heart just adds to the overall heat of his body. “I’m glad your collarbones finally brought us together.”

Jin just laughs. He missed Pi’s special brand of logic. He missed _Pi_ , and even though they’ve never been this close before tonight, he missed this too. His neck starts to protest its twisting and Jin reluctantly falls from Pi’s mouth, his chin returning to the stair as he looks forward. Pi’s mouth latches onto his neck and Jin’s moan echoes throughout the house with no buffer this time, his body falling apart under Pi’s possession that doesn’t involve his collarbones anymore.

Pi’s fingers slide Jin’s shirt up his back, and Jin pulls it off and reaches back to urge Pi to do the same. A muscled chest presses into his bare back and Jin leans back into the embrace, tightened by Pi’s arms around him that explore his torso before going down. Pi’s still gnawing on his neck and Jin’s already thinking of ways to wear his hair long for a few days, at least until his pants are open and Pi’s fingers wrap around his flesh.

“Oh, yeah,” Jin mutters into the carpet, his hips snapping into Pi’s touch as the rest of his clothes are pulled down one-handed. Now he feels Pi’s cock against his ass with no barriers, and his body aches for it like nothing before. “Pi, I want it.”

“Use my name,” Pi whispers, gently kissing and licking the skin he bruised by Jin’s hairline. “Use my name and I’ll give it to you.”

“Tomo,” Jin gasps, moaning again when he feels a slick finger between his legs. “What the hell, where did you get lube?”

“From my pocket,” Pi replies simply, and Jin’s no longer entirely sure that the man behind him hasn’t done this before. All jealousy aside, the thought comforts him; at least he knows what he’s doing.

And that he does, pushing his finger in and out until he can fit another, curling and scissoring the pair of them to stretch him. It’s slow but firm and Jin pushes back against it, groaning when he feels Pi prod him deeper. It feels good, coupled with Pi’s naked body draped over him and the hot, wet mouth on the back of his neck. Jin’s fists clench the carpet of the stair and he arches up, meeting Pi’s efforts that now contain a third finger and forgetting to breathe.

“Now,” he says, and Pi’s touch disappears. Just as quickly it’s replaced with something much bigger, the blunt head of Pi’s cock testing the resistance of Jin’s body. Then it’s going in, slowly filling him until he feels Pi’s balls against his own and it’s all so surreal.

“Jin,” Pi mumbles into Jin’s hair, both arms wrapping around him tightly. “Oh, Jin.”

Jin can feel it in his actions, how Pi feels about him, his own name chanted like a mantra as Pi gradually rocks back and pushes in. His hand returns to Jin’s cock and now Jin is moaning, something like a melody that he can’t control as Pi squeezes his length while thrusting his own deep inside him. It’s not going to last long like this, not with Pi increasing his speed on both sides and gasping into his hair. His breath becomes staggered and his rhythm falters, his hand falling lax on Jin’s cock and Jin has to reach down to finish himself off.

He doesn’t think they come at the same time, but Jin can feel Pi’s tight embrace as he lets go, fingers on his collarbone and he nearly blacks out from the force of his orgasm. As he comes down, Pi’s no longer inside him, just all around him. He left something behind, though, which has Jin squirming as Pi tries to turn him around without bumping the wet spot on the stair. Their mouths naturally connect again, their kiss slow and lazy, and Jin cringes at the brush of Pi’s chin against his.

“You got rug burn,” Pi points out with a chuckle.

Jin pouts, but then Pi drops his lips to Jin’s chin and it feels soothing like lotion. He’s exhausted from his flight and starts to fall asleep right there on the stairs, vaguely aware of a tug of his limbs and an eventual relocation of his body. He’s laid on the couch and Pi cleans him gently like he’s something precious, covering him with a blanket and letting him nap until the smell of delicious curry rouses him from his slumber.

He has a hard time waking up enough to eat, but then Pi presses his lips to Jin’s collarbone and almost ends up with a bowl of curry rice on his head. Jin has a feeling that Pi’s going to make good use out of his special button, and as he looks down at Pi’s doting eyes, he can’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
